


Game Night

by Skyler10



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Life, Twister - Freeform, dirty games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the occasion of their fifth wedding anniversary, Tentoo and Rose decide to make their sex life more fun by making innocent games dirty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the lovely sequencefairy who encouraged me to write about "naked Twister" quite a while back because of something I posted. 
> 
> For the Time Petals drabble prompt: Innocence. 
> 
> (Yes, this was supposed to be a drabble again. But, hey, they are getting shorter every time I try to limit myself! lol)

“You know. Like strip poker. Normal games, but sexy,” Rose attempted to explain to her part-alien husband.

“Ok… I suppose that could work. Yeah, double the fun, after all.” The Doctor was nodding in agreement, but still looking skeptical at the board game shelf in the young TARDIS’s game room.

“OH, I almost forgot about these!” Rose pulled out a pair of dice from her hen night. It seemed like ages ago now, but five years was the difference between joke and functionality for the suggestive numberless game.

“Twister yes, Monopoly no, Scrabble?” The Doctor sifted through their previously innocent games.

“No. I know you can come up with a way to make every play something dirty, but I’ve just got a tiny human brain, remember?”

“Aw, but it’s a very cute human brain,” he teased. She shoved his shoulder with hers before they got back to perusing their options. Silence fell for an awkward moment as they stared at the shelf. “So… speaking of your sexy mind, got any more ideas?”

“Nope. I’m out. You?”

The Doctor opened his palms in surrender and shook his head, making his spiky hair bounce.

“Twister it is then. This should be interesting…”

“Rose… how are we going to play Twister with just two of us?”

“Oh, you’re thinking of the old universe’s version.” She pulled out her phone. “Here, there’s an app that calls out the moves.”

“So we can both be on the dots at the same time?” He grinned, letting his big brain go there before she even said it aloud.

“Yup. And you know what will make it even better?”

“Yeah, I think I do.”

Rose responded to his eyebrow waggle and gravely tone by lifting her shirt up inch by inch. When she was certain he was focused and in the moment, she tossed it to the floor. He reciprocated and immediately went to the button on her jeans, but she stopped him.

Uh oh. She had _that_ look on her face.

“That sexy mind of mine, as you called it, has had a fantastic idea.”

“I’m listening.” He moved his hands to her waist and pulled her in closer.

“What if… we play strip Twister. Like poker, but instead, it’s every time you fall or touch the ground when you aren’t supposed to, you have to take off one piece of clothing?”

“Oh, I’m in, Rose Tyler. Except I’m afraid it will be a very disappointing game for you.”

“Yeah, and why’s that?” she challenged with arms crossed in defiance.

“Because I am very. Very. Good at this game. It’s all physics and anatomy.”

“Is that so? Do remember, I did gymnastics as a kid,” she smirked before rising up on her toes to whisper in his ear. “And you know how flexible I can be.”

“Oh,” the Doctor breathed out. “Now that’s just not fair.”

Rose sauntered to the center of the room where they would have the most space to lay out the plastic mat.

“Ready?” She bit back a laugh as he analyzed the giant colorful dots.

“Oh yes!”

“Go!” She hit the button to start the game.

 

* * *

 

 

They didn’t wait for the app to tell them when the game was over. All it took was one extremely compromising position with a losing, pant-less, very aroused Time Lord in close proximity behind his winning-but-still-nearly-naked flirty blonde wife for the phone to be silenced and the mat repurposed for even more illicit activities on the floor.

 

 


End file.
